A virtual machine is a software system that emulates a particular computer architecture. In large scale computing systems such as cloud systems, many virtual machine instances may be created in response to requests from clients of the system. Each virtual machine instance may be associated with an initial disk image representing the starting state of an emulated storage device associated with the instance. This disk image may store information needed for initialization of the virtual machine instance, such as the operating system to be executed by the instance.